Bands, often with some degree of elasticity, are included in garments to provide comfort and support. Elastic bands have been applied to the top of stockings to hold the stocking in place along the leg. Elastic bands are used to encircle the waist, supporting briefs or full length hosiery. Bands have also been used along the bottom of brassieres, particularly sports bras, anchoring the bra to the chest.
Commonly, these bands, and the garment they are associated with, are integrally formed on a circular knitting machine. These circular knitting machines create a knitted tube that can be closed off at one end, to create stockings, for example. Using a circular knitting machine, elastic bands have been formed using a turned welt construction. In a turned welt, the knitted tube is turned inside or folded outwardly upon itself, to form a two-ply fabric construction at the welted portion. Alternatively, elastomeric bands may be separately sewn or otherwise stitched onto the top portion of a brief/panty or the lower edge of a brassiere.
In order to improve the ability for the prior art bands to be held in place relative to the body, bare rubber yarns have been stitched into the band. For example, it is known to use, an outwardly turned welt to form the top band of a stocking. On the inside of the stocking, to be placed adjacent to the skin, a non-slip elastic yarn, such as bare rubber, may be used.